pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Outlaws
__NOEDITSECTION__ Outlaws are the most wide spread faction, weak units of bandits that spawn in small groups all over Pendor (with a couple of rare exceptions). They are considered to be part of a different faction than Forest Bandits, Mystmountain Raiders or Vanskerries, however, they use some of their troops in their parties. They start out weak, but as the game progresses, they will start growing in numbers. They are in every kingdom, but depending on the kingdom they are in, the troops that make the outlaws parties will vary. Most of their spawns will have 1 refugee as prisoner, it more often later in the game (player over level 20). Their faction color is light green. D'Shar Outlaws "There is talk in the marketplace that someone needs to do something about the incessant D'Shar raids. There are several tribes now that do nothing but steal goods from others and capture their women. They produce nothing but bloodshed." – Guildmaster of Torbah Introduction Similarly equipped than troops from the D'Shar, these small warbands emerged when Kadan Bahadur Khan raised to the power, defects occurred for diverse reasons. Many Torbah warriors have left the Bahadur Khan to embrace the old ways of desert raiders under the banner of Sheik Shalavan, including even some D'Shar Windriders. They see him as a prophet, the rest prefer to act independently in small parties, looting from villagers to find a way of living. "I am a former lord of the D'Shar, unjustly deprived of my holdings by the Bahadur Khan. I have called blood feud upon him, and I shall take not only my lands but also his as well in revenge. His army shall become my army and his women my women. I will wear his crown and feast in his palace when I defeat him. His head will rest upon a platter on my table as I devour his delicacies." - Sheik Shalavan Troops They don't have a troop tree as troops are not connected, but they do have troops belonging to this faction, these are: * D'Shar Bandit * D'Shar Outlaw Chieftain * Omen Seeker Spawns They only have 1 spawn, however, its spawn rate and the number of these are very high: * 1-3 D'Shar Outlaw Chieftain * 2-12 Omen Seeker * 5-30 D'Shar Bandit * 0-1 Refugee (prisoner) They don't have any own Unique Spawns, but Sheik Shalavan does use D'Shar Bandits and D'Shar Outlaw Chieftain, whilst Burilgi the Usurper uses many Omen Seeker. Forest Outlaws "You should not blame some of the boys who turned to banditry. The Lords hang their fathers for poaching and send their sheriffs to confiscate their farms before the hanged man is done kicking. What else can the lads do, at that point?" – Tavern rumors Introduction Forest bandits are small bands of outlaws roaming the forests specially around The Kingdom of Sarleon. More rarely, they spawn in The Kingdom of Ravenstern, above Evasolde Castle. As the game progresses, they will grow in numbers, often being joined by a Notorious Outlaw, augmenting their strength. Troops *: Sellswords are the base troop of the Mercenary Troop Tree. Townsman can upgrade to Sellsword as well. Spawns They only have 1 spawn, however, its spawn rate and the number of these are very high: * 0-1 Notorious Outlaw * 4-24 Brigand * 0-1 Refugee (prisoner) Sea Raiders Outlaws They only have 1 spawn, Vanskerry Leiesoldat, it can only be hired by King Gregory IV, Kadan Bahadur Khan and Koningur Valdis, however, they may spawn as an independent army, this army is made of: * 4-8 Vanskerry Jarl * 100-200 Vanskerry Marauder Mystmountain Outlaws "A caravan out of Poinsbruk had been hit by Mystmountain raiders and Jatu horsemen at the same time! He said he would not term it an alliance, though… Seems that once the caravan guards were taken out, they fought each other over the spoils!" – Hannah, tavernkeeper of Poinsbruk They only have 1 spawn, however, its spawn rate and the number of these are very high. They spawn in the mountains above The Kingdom of Ravenstern, these parties are made of: * 0-1 Notorious Outlaw * 0-8 Mystmountain Warrior * 2-8 Bandit * 1-8 Mystmountain Raider * 2-14 Robber * 0-1 Refugee (prisoner) Barclay Outlaws They only have 1 spawn, the infamous Rufio Vincente de Villaviciosia, who will field Barclay troops as well as some Rogue Blackheart Knights (to see numbers and his story, go to Rufio's page). Outlaw Knights At random intervals during the game, the player will occasionally see notifications that a "noble house of _______" has been forced into becoming outlaws. The noble parties posses troop numbers based on the player's level, and can spawn with units of Rogue Knights, certain Knighthood Orders, and other faction-based and unique troops depending on where they spawn. Two of the unique units that can spawn from these events include the Outlaw Knight of the Boar and Outlaw Knight of the Owl. Category:Minor Factions Category:Outlaws Category:Troop trees